


Love At Sunrise

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [31]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the Shire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At Sunrise

Frodo sat in the garden, gazing at the fields below Bag End. The sunrise sent beams of shimmering light across the meadows, casting a golden glow on the flowers. A gentle breeze carried their scent to Frodo and he smiled with contentment.

A soft touch on his cheek made him turn. Sam stood beside him, smiling. A bunch of daisies were over his arm and with one of them, he tenderly stroked Frodo's cheek.

"I picked these for you," Sam said. "I thought they might brighten your study."

”They will.” Frodo took his hand. "Just as you brighten my life."


End file.
